Half Quiluete Half Vampire child
by Rain that fell from the sky
Summary: Bella goes hunting by herself and finds Leah pregnaut with a baby trying to get out, its half vampire!, Leah dies and the baby imprints on Bella...sorta...its not normal. I dont own twilight!
1. Chapter 1

_**Set After Breaking Dawn**_

**Bella's POV**

Edward had been dragged to the mall by Alice and Rosalie this time and Esme and Carlisle tagged along, they had to grab a few things. Sad really Edward didn't want to go but I was not going to be dragged into this I ran into our room when Alice grabbed his arm. I'm such a traitor. I laughed at my self to this.

Nessie was at Jacob's for the weekend, he was complaining that she wasn't meeting his side of the family and, I stopped him there because I knew too well that he imprinted with my daughter, I was not going to give him the wrong idea, that will only happen if my daughter was to choose him and at the current moment he was only a plaything. I only let her go because she wanted to see Jacob's home over the border line, and she currently was able too...Since she's Jacob's imprint, ugh. All that were at home for the moment were Emmet and Jasper, and they were playing a on the Xbox360, and of course me but I was bored here without Edward but it was better than going Shopping with Alice. That only sent chills down my spine when I remembered our shopping time together.

I decided to go hunting to pass the time, they were most likely going to take more than 3 hours. "EMMET! JASPER! IM GOING HUNTING!" I yelled to them before I walked out, knowing them they probably still didn't hear me even with their Vampire ears, or they just plain ignored me. Then I was off into the woods, I wanted to go deep into the woods, even though I can resist the urge of a human I still felt guilty because I craved them.

I set my eyes on a bunch of elk and was in mid pounce until I heard a pain screeching howl, I knew this type of howl far too well I just happen to be friends with one who made such a noise once before, a werewolf. The elk by now had run off but I was no longer in the hunt.

A wind blew from the east and I smelled it, it also was mixed with its blood, before I knew it I bulleted from my standing position and ran to it. Who could it be? It wasn't Jacob his smell is different…I would know his smell he's at our home quite a lot. It took me only about 5 minutes to get to the place the noise came from, still within the woods, just further in, I must have been near the border line now. I Stopped abruptly ten feet away from the initiated body…it was Leah, and she was alone, I hadn't seen her in roughly about 6 months what could have happened?

Snarls were rippling from her body and she was clawing the ground trying to get rid of pain. Something was ripping through her abdomen…I knew this far too well, she had a vampire baby in her. I ran to her side in a spit second and tried to hold her down. How could this happen? She clawed at my shoulder ripping my shirt and piercing my rock hard skin, I pushed her paws away and climbed above her holding her down so that she can't strike me again, at that same moment I also tried to get…the child out of her, when I moved one of my hands to her stomach, she tried to go for my neck with her jaws, but only succeeded in clawing my chest. I jumped way from her now in stance position, I wasn't going to attack her but I needed to protect myself.

She was in stance position herself ready to attack but fell back to the ground as the child began to break threw her stomach. I had to throw my hands over my ears for this howl it was painfully loud, I needed to calm her down, the humans can most likely hear her

"LEAH! Let me help! I can help! I've been through this and you know it!" She was breathing heavily now clawing the ground even deeper, I stepped forward slowly, she snarled but I continued to walk slowly toward her with my arms open, proving I will not harm her in any way but only to help her.

"Please I can help Leah, you may live if I can help you!" She was about to lunge at me once more until she felt another rip and plunged to the ground, the blood now was spilling from her body at a fast rate I jumped to her to hold her down again, any more movement can rush the blood out, she bit my leg and I could feel her fangs go into my skin but I did not move this time, I got a good grip onto her this time with my left hand and moved my right hand onto her stomach I could feel the child's frantic movements, it couldn't breathe.

I looked to Leah, her fangs still in my leg looking at me with distaste…

"Leah…it cannot breathe…if we don't get it out now…it will surely die…" I am not sure she even wants it, she always detested vampires and her carrying a child of one only told me that she did not do…it willingly. But what she did next surprised me. She let go of my leg and looked up to me her eyes as if saying, _please…_"Ok…but this will hurt since I have to get him out of your stomach" I knew what she wanted me to do and this WILL hurt.

She gritted her teeth and dug her claws further into the ground, she was ready. I couldn't run back home with her for pain killers she was barely able to stay calm and the child was running out of air…fast.

With one swift movement of my hand I sliced her stomach open, she was going to let out another howl, I can't have that so I slammed my hand over her mouth until it hit the ground, she let out a whimper. "Sorry but I'm sure the humans can hear you…" I had said and let go of her mouth, she understood this and gritted her teeth even more because I had to reach into her stomach for the child. With another swift movement my hands were engulfed into her stomach, I found the baby and pulled it out causing her to yelp, she muffled it herself this time since my hands were currently full…

The baby had brown skin and black hair, it was a boy. His eyes were black indicating that Leah was in no way feeding it what it wanted. It was also smaller than Nessie was, was it born premature? As I was in my thoughts Leah lunged at the baby. I quickly raised the baby above my shoulders with my right hand and she attached herself to my left yanking it, she didn't tear it off but anymore strength she would have. I screeched and knocked Leah away causing her to tumble toward a tree. Leah looked to me as she lay there not moving and her heart be growing slower and slower until finally stopping. I heard footsteps coming my way at an alarming rate, I knew this wasn't my family only more werewolves.

Sam, Quil, and Embry came from the trees and stopped at me snarling and looked at Leah dead wolf body, the snarls grew even louder and they jumped for me.

* * *

**Edwards POV**

I was helping hold Alice's bags, Rosalie had came an hour after…where was she? Well that doesn't matter to me I just want to be home with my love, even if we just lay next to each other for eternity…

AS I was thinking of my love and how much I missed her I got this blood curdling feeling from my Stomach. I hate this feeling, I looked side to side to see if anything was strange. Nothing only the thoughts of the Humans as we past them, a normal casual day at the mall

I stood behind Alice as she was looking at a blouse and peeked into her head

'_Edwards being such a sore thumb he has to know the feeling of being separated from Bella for a little…'_ I ignored that comment it was just a normal one, nothing different, she wasn't having any visions.

Most likely because she's shopping, but this still doesn't fit right with me…I need to leave.

When I was going to make my way out the mall, Alice caught up with me.

"NO! NO! NO! Edward you're going shopping with me and Rosalie! A gentleman can't just leave!" Even with my resistance she brought me back into the store.

"So you've brought back our prisoner?" Rosalie snickered, throwing her bags onto me to increase the bag count. Well… It was just a feeling…I should just rub it off, but I should call Bella just to make sure.

I put the bags on the ground and dialed her number…

RING!

RING!

RING!

RING!

RING!

_The phone you have dialed is out of order or has been disconnected…_

What? "Alice! Can you get a vision on Bella?" I said in a low voice, only vampires could hear. Rosalie had left to look at lingerie in Victoria's Secret. "Edward…You are so worried over her even though she's a vampire now?" imitating the low voice. I just pleaded with my eyes. "Fine ….Edward but you're spoiling my fun." Her face went blank for a moment than gasped when she finished. "I can't see her. It's all black." With that I ran out the mall toward home. The humans couldn't see me.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

They lunged for me, but when I was about to be pummeled to the ground, Seth jumped to them only able to Knock them away from me. I took that time and ran away from them. Seth followed suit, and so did the rest, but Seth was not attacking me he was beside me, staring at the baby.

I felt myself healing, but I can't outrun the wolves in my current state

The baby boy now was crying out of hunger and rubbing his head into me

Seth stopped and turned to the upcoming wolves, there were some bunnies around so I made do with them and brought them to him. He drank with content

I dug beneath a tree, so that he was able to go under and be protected, he giggled when I moved him beneath but then pulled on me when I was going to leave, he was in the brink of crying again.

"Shhh…I will be right back honey. I have to…talk to your cousin's." I tried to coed him but as I turned and was next to Seth in a second, he was crying.

I tried not to think of his pleading cries as he cried for me. Why was he so attached to me? I pulled him away from his mother and had all her blood all over me….

As I was trying to block all thoughts I heard Seth growl.

In 10 Seconds Sam, Quil, and Embry were in front of us

Sam and Quil launched for me and Seth fought Embry away from me.

I was fighting Sam and Quil now and Seth and Embry were having a stare down

Quil jumped to me once again but I threw him to a tree but in that moment Sam reached for my dislocated arm and yanked it off. I screeched at the top of my lungs, and he threw my arm to the ground.

**Emmet's POV (at home)**

Jasper and I were no longer playing the Xbox because we eventually got fed up with the Mutt's cries outside, it sounded sad but they were probably wrestling or one got hurt fighting off a vampire or something. Jasper wanted to see what's up, but I said no, only Jacob was our problem now. He was hesitant at that, but I tackled him before he thought anymore about it, and were starting to wrestle until we heard a Vampire Screech.

**Jasper's POV**

The first thought that went through my head was, where was Bella?

I stood there for a second and remembered she said she was going hunting, I bolted out the house not caring to open the door and went threw it with Emmet following behind.

Bella!

**Edward's POV**

I was just made it outside the house until I heard a Screech. I stood frozen for only 2 seconds until I saw Jasper and Emmet crash threw the door and ran toward the Screech.

I didn't need to read their thoughts to find out why…Bella

I ran to her myself and started to smell Wolf blood and my Bella, I also heard crying but I paid no mind to it, it wasn't Nessie's. I smelled Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Rosalie, and even Jacob with Nessie run to our Bella now.

* * *

**I do not own Twilight.**

**My Microsoft said there were no mistakes…so…here it is :D **

**Review? ****Of course only review if you want to :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Twilight**

* * *

It only took them all a second to figure out what was going on. The wolves were attacking Bella. The wolves pushed Bella throwing her to a tree, cracking it in two, Seth had stopped them from proceeding to further, but Sam quickly glance to Seth with a deathly glare, and pounced on Seth. Nessie cried out as she seen her Mother in pain and her arm on the ground, Jacob had to hold her back in fear she will get injured, but that did not stop him from letting out deep snarls.

The Cullen's jumped into action, throwing the wolves that were so intent on killing Bella and Seth. Edward helped Bella up and Snarls rippled from his chest, followed by the rest of the Cullen's who got a good look at Bella. Seth grabbed Bella's arm, and took it to Edward. Edward handed her arm to Bella, and grabbed and reattached it. Edward quickly turned his head to the three wolves intent to destroy his love. As they all were going to pounce, a heart wrenching cry screamed out, everyone noticed Bella stiffen at the cry, and went to it.

"GUY'S SHE DIDN'T KILL LEAH!" Seth yelled when he phased back to a human, Jacob covered the crying Nessie's eyes, earning scratches as she wanted to see her mom

They let out snarls once again, ignoring Seth's plea. He tried again, "LEAH WAS MY SISTER! DO YOU THINK I WOULD PROTECT MY SISTER'S KILLER OR JOIN YOU!" he somewhat succeeded as he noticed them look at one another, Sam had stepped forward and phased to his human self.

"Seth, are you sure she did not…"Sam began. In that second Bella returned with child in arms. Sam, Quil, Embry and the Cullen's stepped back away from Bella, Seth was the only one to walk to Bella, who was cooing a child with an unusual smell…a mix of vampire and Quileute. "This smell! Seth explain!" yelled Sam. Quil and Embry snarled. The Cullen's now hovered over Bella protecting Bella and Seth from further harm. Sam, Quil, and Embry calmed themselves.

"I believe it is best to explain this….half Quileute and half Vampire child in our residence" Carlisle had said, the child was warm but indeed part vampire. Quil and Embry phased, "We will be there, we will call Paul and he will be here in two days. That is when we will come" Sam said and turned to Seth sharply, "You better explain this" he then turns to Bella. "We are sorry for our….mistake" he said with a little guilt. "It's alright" Bella said as she looked up to them, Edward was about to say something until Bella opened her shield.

'_Edward it's alright, they just jumped to conclusions, you would have too…'_ Edward settled a bit and nodded in agreement. Sam, Paul, Embry, and Seth ran home to put on some clothes, god knows they need it. Jacob removed his hand from Bellas eys and reached for her Mother. "May I hold the child?" Esme asked before anyone else

Bella had handed the child to her, and grabbed Nessie from Jacob. And the baby smiled to Esme , and looked to the others giving them a smile and giggle. Rosalie now wanted to hold the baby so Esme handed him to her.

The baby, would always make a glance back at Bella and smile. Jacobs jaw dropped when he noticed this, everyone looked to him to see what was wrong. Edward tried to read Jacobs mind…"He's blocking his thoughts" Edward replied to the others.

"I don't believe it's as important as the matter at hands now, we must go home" Carlisle said. "That's right!"Alice said now holding the baby and standing next to Jasper.

**XxXxXx At Home xXxXxX**

"May I see the child?" Carlisle asked. "Awwww….bye baby" Alice said handing him to Carlisle and faked sobbed in Jaspers shoulder. "He has an unusual smell; he does not reek of wolf or vampire. He does not even contain the scent to reel in a vampire, is that correct Bella, and Jasper?" They both nodded in agreement. "And Alice can you see him?"

She was blank for a moment…."No I cannot" Alice replied as she looked at the infant

"He is like Nessie than and the wolves" he said giving a soft smile to Nessie who was still clinging on to Bella, Nessie looked at the baby now and decided to walk to him. "Are we gonna keep him?" she asked. "We don't know that, he is Leah's child" Bella answered and everyone whipped their heads to Bella. "Bella what exactly happened?" Carlisle asked.

Jacob had to take Nessie out of the room; because Bella did not want her to know the details of her encounter…he went on a walk with her. Bella had told them of her accouter with Leah, and they all were quite shocked. Esme was crying silent sobs that the baby no longer had his Mother, and that she had tried to attack him….she was hugging the tiny boy in her arms now.

"Oh…Carlisle do you have any blood in the house? Leah had not been drinking blood as I did with Renesmee." Bella said, everyone gasped and Carlisle came and left in a 3 seconds with blood in a bottle. "So that's why he's so small….can I feed him?" Emmet surprisingly offered. Everyone looked to him, was he serious? "Alright Emmet but be careful" Esme said as she handed him to Emmet.

"Awww look at you! You're just the cutest thing ever!" he said and put his finger in front of his face wriggling it, that earned him a few giggles from the child. "He is not a THING Emmet!" Rosalie retorted. Emmet looked to Rosalie, but now he was messing with the baby's small hands…

"Rosalie I think you all know what I mea- WO! He has a good grip!" Emmet said as he brought back his attention to the small baby, he was giggling at Emmet's huge hands.

"Well he is half wolf and vampire, and that half vampire needs blood now so here" Carlisle said handing the bottle of blood to Emmet, "You need to feed him remember?"

Emmet grabbed the bottle and put it to the babies lips gently, the bay drank it but quickly spit it all over Emmet's face. "Wha? The baby spit up! Why would he do that! Isn't this human blood!" Emmet yelled, human blood was the most desired for a Vampire, why would be not want it?

"Yes, it is. I got it from the packets, this is strange…Bella you did give him animal blood before? His eyes seemed a bit brown" Carlisle said. "Yah, I fed him some rabbits I caught before the fight" Bella answered. "Could it be….he prefers animal blood?" Jasper now answered. "Let's take him out hunting" Emmet said with his fist pumping the air.

"Emmet I think he's too small for that" Alice answered and took the baby from Emmet, he pouted, and the baby laughed, and like all the other times he did, he looked back at Bella, Bella caught his eye and waved over to him smiling. Edward was standing beside her, and he stared at him. "Oh Edward he's looking at you! What did you do?" Emmet teased.

"Emmet don't be so stupid" Rosalie said and whacked him behind his head. "Edward you're the only one who hasn't held him, here hold him while I go catch a few rabbits" Alice volunteered and handed the baby to Edward, he accepted him awkwardly. "Come Jasper, come with me" she asked cheerily and Jasper followed her out.

The baby just stared at Edward showing no Emotions for him. "OOOOH! Edward he doesn't like you!" Emmet yells again earning him another wrack to the head. "Emmet! You are being really immature!" Bella said, the baby looked at her and seen how mad she was to whoever mentioned the dislike o Edward.

He looked to Edward and Edward looked hurt that he may not like him…He smiled and started to giggle loudly with Edward, holding his arms up to touch him. "Well look at that?" Esme said and looked to Emmet. Emmet just pouted. "WERE BACK!" Alice called, Alice walked in carrying one rabbit and Jasper with five.

"Hey Bella! Can we come back in?' Jacob called outside with an eager Nessie. "Sure" Bella answered and they both walked in, with little Nessie running to Bella. Jacob stopped at the door when he noticed the baby in Edward's arms. He looked shocked at this. "Mutt what is it now" Rosalie asked.

Jacob forgot to block his thoughts this time. "What? Is that possible?" Edward asked

"Well…he's different…" Jacob answered. "What are you guy's talking about?" Bella asked

"The mutt believes…the baby imprinted on you" Edward answered, looking down to the warm baby in his arms giggling and laughing, holding the tiny babies hands. Bella took a step back, and the baby realized, and looked at her.

"But you said its' _different_, how is that Jacob?" Carlisle questioned. Alice grabbed the baby from Edward and started to feed him his rabbits, waiting for the answer from Jacob.

* * *

**Review? Of course only if you want to**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Twilight **

* * *

"But you said its' _different_, how is that Jacob?" Carlisle questioned. "Well…he's only wants what makes her happy for some reasons…..like a child with a very strong mother complex, but that could only be because he's a baby right now, it could change over time." Jacob answered looking at the child in Alice's arms. "And since he's imprinted at the moment of birth it could also mean he can phase, but I'm not all sure about the phase part since half vampire you know."

Jacob looked to Bella. "Bella all he wants is to make you happy, I don't know if it'll grow more, but there is a possibility it can and he may….detest Edward when he starts to mature" Jacob said. Bella looked to Edward, who was hurt that his wife was imprinted on and also angry, but he could not hurt a child or blame it…..not yet of course. "But there is the chance that he wants to just have her happy, even if it doesn't include him" Edward reassured.

"I don't know yet since he's just a baby" Jacob answered. "Well there is the chance that he may grow rapidly, like Renesmee as well is there not?" Carlisle questioned. "AARGH! I don't know! This never happened" Jacob yelled at plopped on the sofa, Nessie running over to Alice with the baby. "He's really cute isn't he Aunt Alice" Nessie asked.

"Yes he is" Alice answered.

"He will be very handsome" Esme said.

"He could be stronger than Emmet" Edward said

"NOO! He could be faster than you Edward!" Emmet said

"He will be very intelligent" Carlisle said

"I think he'll be tall" Rosalie said

"No duh Blondie! Part Quileute" Jacob snorted

"Shut up mutt!" Rosalie yelled

"I wonder if he'll have a power" Bella asked aloud

They all looked to him.

"We'll see"

**XxXxX The Next Day XxXxX**

Bella had told the wolves her part of the story and explained what happened to cause their accusations, she was covered in Leah's blood because she helped get the baby out, and all she did was push away Leah who had tried to kill the baby….and died. And how Jacob believes the4 baby imprinted on Bella. Paul was intrigued of his pal's ordeal when he was away with his family.

Sam, Quil and Embry apologized once again for attacking Bella. After their apologies and Bella saying it was alright, Seth told them how it all happened… Leah had been raped by a Vampire, Seth still didn't know how because Leah wouldn't give him the full details.

Leah had avoided them all and only Seth knew about it. She didn't want it but couldn't go to a clinic because it was growing exceedingly fast and her temperature.

She left after about a month, leaving Seth without a word plus the others. She was just beginning her Second month when Bella found her; he was trying to escape because of the Hunger that Leah wasn't feeding. "I should have told you guys! But she wouldn't hear of it!" Seth cried on the ground. Bella got up and walked over to him, kneeling down, "Seth she was your sister, she didn't want everyone to know, and you guys didn't exactly know what was going to happen" Bella said as she looked over to the Quileute's.

"I should have at least told you Bella!" Seth wailed and hugged her. Sam got up "She's right though Seth, she didn't want everyone to know and no one did till now, it's too late" Sam said and looked to the child…he was sad. "We should discuss the matter on who will take care of the child" Carlisle suggested. "I believe…it will be a benefit that we take care of him" Sam answered, everyone was shocked to hear this.

"Imprintment on Bella is bad since she already has a lover, has a chance of phasing, and is our responsibility…he is Leah's child, Jacob can't take care of him since he only has Seth part of his pack now" Sam continued. "Wait he is also part vampire though" Rosalie said, a bit hurt how the situation was becoming. "Yes, but you also said that he only likes animal blood, he will be no danger to anyone else, and its best to keep him away from Bella" Sam said and looked to Bella.

If Bella, Esme, Alice, and Rosalie could cry they would. They were taking away the baby boy…. And they may not see him again…."What…of the name? Could we choose them?" Bella asked, in sobs. "It is at the least you could do for him now, what are your suggestions?" Sam asked.

"I like Conesekkio" Bella answered

"I like Jay" Rosalie answered

"What about Elliot?" asked Alice

"We shall decide from the three later, where is he? We must be on our way."

"Yah it stin-"Quil was about to say 'stink' until Paul and Embry punched him in the sides causing him to ache on pain for a moment. "He is up stairs with Jacob and Nessie sleeping" Bella answered. They made their ways upstairs; Sam picked up the baby and made it downstairs until the baby woke up. The were standing outside and began to walk away from the Cullen house until he started wailing, reaching his hands out to the Bella.

Bella hid her face behind Edwards shoulder and the baby grew even louder.

Sam covered the baby's eyes and made a run with the baby who still continued to cry for Bella., back to La Push…

**XxXx 1 Month Later xXxX**

Bella and the family had been getting info from Seth on the child's growth, he was growing fast like Nessie, and he didn't even tell them the name they had chosen. It was best that they didn't grow attached to him. They no longer asked of him after the first Month, but they did wonder how he was doing.

**XxXx 3 Months Later xXxX**

**Bella's POV**

My family had decided to all go hunting and I was at home with Nessie. She had grown a bit now. She looked like she was had some things to do and I wanted some quality time with my daughter. She was showing me her favorite TV show right now, it was I Carly, I have to say so myself it wasn't bad.

As Sam was about to get Freddie the door bell rang. Nessie and I looked to one another, we didn't smell anyone come up, or even hear them. "Nessie go to your room and don't make a noise, and don't come down unless I say so" I told her in a fast vampiric speed that she could understand. She hesitated but did what she was told, she grabbed my phone and was going to text the Family I presume.

I breathed in unnecessary air and got myself ready for our guest.

I opened the door to see nothing, I looked down than, and seen a small boy, no more than the age of 5. He had been playing with a pebble on the ground and stood up to look at me

"Bella?" the little boy asked, his eyes becoming really shiny.

**Earlier in La Push...**

"Alcan! Where are you!" Sam called as he ran through the woods that were still in La Push. Sam had chosen Alcan, Leah liked that name, and he didn't really want the vampires to name him, his middle name was good enough for them. A small body jumped from tree to tree , only showing a blur. "I WANT TO SEE BELLA!" a small voice cried as the body jumped to the ground in front to Sam. "You cant! Now come back!" Sam order as he pulled the small boys hand.

The tiny Boy looked about five but in truth he was only about 4 months old. He had dark skin as the rest of the people in La Push, but had Brownish Gold eyes, and black hair about an inch long.

"But why! I want to see her!" he cried but Sam tightened his grip on the Alcan's hand, and turned to him. "You cant see her! How many times do we have to tell you that? It will cause her trouble" Sam said as Paul made his way to them. This made Alcan sad...he didnt want to cause her any trouble, but Sam kept saying that and not give him the reason why.

Alcan pulled his hand free and jumped back on a tree, "NO! I WANT TO SEE BELLA!" he cried as he jumped from tree to tree to get away from them.

Sam and Paul phased as they ran after him, they never left La Push because Alcan would never leave, but this time was different Alcan was intent to see Bella. _"DAMMIT CONESEKKIO!" _they thought as they tried to search for him. He didn't have a scent. They hated to run after him, he was very difficult to find. As they ran all around La Push for him, Alcan was on his way to see Bella.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

The boy jumped on me, hugging around my neck. "BELLA! BELLA! BELLA!" he kept crying in my neck, who is he? How does he kn-...wait, it couldn't be right? "Ummm...who are you?" I asked him, to reassure my suspicions, I may not know his name in the first place but they did say they would choose one of our choices. He looked up to me, "My name is _**Alcan Conesekkio Clearwater**_, you don't remember me?" he said as he tried to get off me, looking a bit dejected.

The instant he said his name I hugged him, pulling him back to me. It was that baby from over four months ago. He grew up fast like they said, his eyes were no longer the black as when I first saw him, yet they showed no sign of gold if he drank animal blood…or red if her drank…human blood. They were Hazel, a strange hazel, you would know they were different the moment you saw them…I just couldn't pin point what…Sadly though…without a dought they were from his Father…

"So they named you Alcan? I thought they were going to name you after the names we chose." I said as I set him on the floor, trying to stride away from my built anger. "Hmm,

Sam didn't think you guys were good enough to give my 'Name', and yah its Alcan" he said as he walked around the house looking at everything. We weren't good enough? Ha! Leave it to the wolves to be that way.

"Who's upstairs?" he asked as he stared up the stairs. Oh I forgot about Nessie, she probably already contacted the family, they must be on their way. "Nessie" I told him

"Oh, I remember her" He said as he smiled up to me, it was so warm and with so much love… "…Did they allow you to come here?" I asked, something was up, they wouldn't let him just come over when they said that we should separate, well that of course would be different if Sam came along with him, but Alcan was by himself.

He looked as he was in pain and looked down to his feet. So he came here without their permission. "Nessie!" I called for my daughter who was down by my side now. "Give me my phone" I said, she handed it to me, I checked my inbox, Nessie had texted Edward, he said he would be here as fast as he can, but told us it would take at least an hour minimum that was 10 minutes ago, so 50 minutes left, I can call Sam so that he could pick Alcan up, so that my family doesn't see him, they already missed him a lot. I had obtained Sam's phone number from Seth, unlike Sam, Seth thought of us as part of Alcan's life with the encounter I had with him.

As I was waiting for Sam to pick up, Nessie pulled on my side. "Is that him?" she asked looking at Alcan, who was looking up at me with pleading eyes. "If you mean the baby from before yes, and his name is Alcan" I told her with a smile, she smiled back up at me and came over to Alcan, hugging him. She started to talk with Alcan so I walked into the Kitchen, I couldn't stand his eyes, it was like they were piercing right through you.

"Hello?" Sam answered on the other side.

"Hello, Sam, its Bella"

"I don't have time for you, I'm looking f-"

"Alcan, correct?"

Sam was silent for a moment, "How do you know that, in fact how do you even know his name?"

"Well I would need to know the kid that's in my house"

"So he's there, it seems he's no longer listening" What did he mean he was no longer

listening? Alcan wasn't listening to them?

"What do you me-"

"Bella, can you and your family look after him now? He will no longer listen to us, and he's getting us really tired"

Now I was silent, how can the think that way about him? They wanted him to live with us now?

" You can call us, if he starts to cause problems on your side too, we can find a way to dispose of him if needed" than he clicked.

He left Alcan in my care, he no longer wanted to be included with him. Wasn't he the one that said we should be left apart? How could he think of disposing Alcan? Is it because he's part Vampire?

* * *

**Review? Of course thats if you want to...but i do like them...**

**This chapter was reposted, because i was skimming over and found my lil name mistake, no one mentioned it O.O, previous names he had. 2 were involved that were mp longer apart of it :D**


	4. Chapter 4

_**I do not own Twilight**_

**Sorry it took forever, Im just not in the writing mood…and school started, plus im a senior…but I thought I should give you another chapter.**

* * *

"Alcan" I called. He came to my side with Nessie. I got my self down to his length and put my hands on his shoulders "Well…guess who's staying with us now?" I said, smiling. In a second he was hugging me. "I get to stay with Bella!" He cried over and over in my neck, I couldn't help but smile…he was so happy. He was the cutest…well nothing could beat Nessie, but Alcan was a runner up for second. "Bella! I get to be with you now isn't that great?" he yelled as he hugged Nessie and came back to my legs and hugged them…

**XxXxXxX**

I was playing monopoly with Alcan, Nessie was watching us, I was trying to let him win, but for the weirdest reason I always ended up ahead, and every time I passed him he'd smile to me. Was he, the kid, letting ME win? Oh its on! Nessie giggled seeing the determination in my face probably…my determination to lose that is! But our game was cut short, when the Family barged in the house, oh yah…

Alcan was no longer playing. "Esme! Carlisle!" he chimed as he hugged their legs, he hung onto Esme's and looked up to her smiling. The whole family had their eyes on Alcan, they don't know who he is, I laughed, but Edward looked to me than to Nessie, and smiled, Edward was glad to see him again…3 down. Esme put her hand on Alcan's head and looked at him, "Its me!" he cried as he let go of her legs and held her hand now, and grabbed Carlisle's, his warmth becoming more known.

Esme picked up Alcan and hugged him all in one second. Carlisle put arm around Esme. Alcan looked to me and smiled. 5 down…wait jasper just smiled, 6 down. Alice seemed it be deep in thought… "Hey who's the Kid?" Emmett asked as Rosalie was eyeing Alcan. Alcan got out of Esme's arms and went over to Rosalie and Emmett. "You don't remember?" Alcan said as he put his arms around Rosalie and looked up to her.

Rosalie's face became warm "How can I forget?" Rosalie said as she picked up Alcan, and kissed him on his cheek.

"Hey! Why'd you kiss him for?" Emmett yelled as he grabbed Alcan from Rosalie, she snarled but quieted when Jasper stepped forward, she glared at him and huffed.

"Give him here Emmett, I do believe you may harm the child" Jasper said as he held his arms out to grab Alcan. "NOOOO! Not until you guys tell me who this kid is!" Emmett said as he raised Alcan above his head. Geez, Emmett getting jealous because of a kid? Couldn't he be more mature than that? Jasper sighed and made his arms out like he was rocking a baby, I looked to Alice and she wasn't looking at Jasper, she still looked focused. "What the hell are yo- OOOOH!" Emmett said as he pulled Alcan down from over his head.

"It's the baby from before!" he exclaimed and threw Alcan in the air, Alice shot her head up and grabbed Alcan. "OH! I was wondering why I could no longer see Bella anymore!" she squealed and hugged Alcan. "Congratulations Alice, you are finally the one to find out about someone coming! LAST!" Emmett teased. Alice just stuck out her tongue and hugged Alcan once more before setting him down. He walked over to Edward and hugged Edward. Edward picked him up and rustled his hair.

I let out a breath, "Guess who's staying with us?" I said, I wish I hadn't, but it needed to be done. Alice squealed so loud I thought I was going to go deaf, which was impossible, but it still hurt…

**(Picks off here. To previous readers who witnessed the change…)**

"He's staying with us! Could you believe it Jazz!" Alice squealed as she jumped up and down. "He needs a room and clothing!" Alice sang making her way up the stairs but turning on her heels back around.

"OHH! BELLA! Which house will he live in? Yours or ours?" She got me there, which house will he live in? Here with my family or me with his supposed to be imprint?

"Mom! He can stay in my room!" Nessie called out as she came forward and looked at Alcan. Edward growled lowly and was calmed by Jasper. "Well…that will be alright…" Edward agreed. How much power did Jasper use?

Alcan scrambled out of Edwards arms and ran to hug Seth who was coming threw the door with Jacob. So Seth didn't mind being around Alcan…that's good "Your planning to let him stay with Nessie?" Jacob said sourly. Stupid Jacob…

"Shut up Mutt! It's not like he imprinted on her!" Edward shouted. Alcan looked up to Edward with a distraught face, Edward settled himself…and smiled to Alcan who was at Seth's feet. Well…that took me by surprise…again

"Im sorry you guy's have to do this…" Seth began to say. "No, It's quite alright. It gives us a chance to observe him" Carlisle said. "If its no trouble, just don't turn him into an experiment if you mind" Seth smiled. Carlisle looked to Alcan, and smiled. Oh Carlisle…

Alcan made a shocked face which ,made everyone laugh, that was too adorable. "Don't worry Alcan, he's just playing with you" Seth said, Alcan was blank but began to giggle, and ran to my feet.

"Well…I suppose I should bring over his things" Seth said in a low voice.

"Don't worry Dear, you can visit anytime you want" Esme reassured him

* * *

**Lol, my chapters will be in the 1000 words area...or 800...Its just more comfortanle for me that way**

**Some may be longer than others but I even dought that. Im open for any ideas.**

_**Review? Of Course thats only if you want to :D**_


	5. Chapter 5

"Thanks" Seth said to Esme, Alcan was already family and so was Seth… "Nessie are you sure you want him to stay in your room?" Jacob asked again, I swear he's wearing on my last nerve… "YES JAKE!" Nessie yelled running to Alcan and hugged him tight. This caught us all by surprise but especially Jacob, so it settled everything out. "Alcan is a Cullen now and We all love him!" Oh the killing blow, Jacob remained quite. Alcan gave the most radiant smile.

**XxXxX**

.…In the end Alcan didn't need to stay in Nessie's room for long, it only took 2 days and two vampire brother's, Emmett and Jasper, to add another room to our Cottage. They kind of went over board though with his room…I mean really…a queen sized bed for a 5 yr old? Well I guess it would be appropriate for him, he will age like Nessie….but what was in there looked to be every current Electronic game system in the World! Xbox360 Connect, PS3...and a book shelf filled with comics with a bunch of other random things...and all of Alcans stuff when he was living in La Push…it was just a few small things and the Necessities.

Alcan gazed upon his room, showing disinterest in the various objects worth hundreds…Emmett gasped in shock, I mean really gasped, this was no fake. "Oh Man! Where have those Mutt's been keeping you?" Emmett exclaimed.

"EMMETT!" I yelled.

"But Bella! What kid hates games? And especially a boy!" He said with a look of worry in his eye's, well that's true but…he's not exactly normal…I sighed. "Um…Emmett I never played much! They didn't let me! The only things I've played was Pac man and Tetris with a Game Boy with Uncle Seth!"

"Oh so you need some one to show you the ropes huh?" Emmett laughed, "Don't Worry Ex-Con! Me and Jasper will teach you all you need to know! Bella its guy time! Get out!" Emmett yelled as he pushed me out the room and locked the door. What? Ex-Con? Really? I sighed "Keep it age appropriate guy's, he's just 3 months old!" I laughed, I could hear Alcan laugh on the other side.

"Bella!"

Oh no! The Pixie! "No you don't! Remember?" Alice said as she tapped her head in my way of escape.

"One day…"

"Sure Bella" Alice laughed, "Well since Al and the boys, are busy for the day we should buy some stuff for him besides all the electronics!"

"HEY! ELECTRONICS ARE THE BEST!" Emmet yelled from the house, Wait, when did we leave the house?

…Lucky me…the day Nessie chooses Edward to get a New Book…

"Now Bella don't be sorry!" Alice sang as she pushed me in the passenger seat and entered the drivers with a huge smile plastered on her face.

Well I guess shopping for Alcan wont be to bad…

* * *

**Long time no Chappie :D Sorry it took so long to add another, but I was forcing myself here -_- very short...I know**

**Review? Of course that's only if you want to ^.^**


	6. Chapter 6

_**I do not own Twilight, only Alcan :D Jealous?**_

_**

* * *

**_

Alice squealed causing us to almost hit a car. "ALICE! You almost hit that car!"

"Well, I didn't, and the Vision I just had is of more importance!" she said jumping in her seat. Ok…what could be more important than almost killing someone? "What's so important?"

"I just had a vision that…YOU, will enjoy our shopping spree! Its going to be so much fun!" Oh God…

"Aww come ON, Bella!" Alice whined.

"What?" I said as I looked at her, Seriously these outbreaks…I'm still not used to them….

"How come my vision of our fun filled day disappear? Do you deliberately try to not have fun with me?" Alice cried as pulled into the mall parking lot.

I laughed, did it seriously disa- "OH! Never mind! It came back!"

Ok…whatever…

Alice found a parking spot and parked. As I stepped out the car and closed the door I stretched.

"Come now Bella! You know you don't have to do that!" I laughed and decided to stretch some more, now its time to touch my toes!~

"Bella!" Alice yelled and grabbed my arm pulling me to the entrance. As we mad e it inside she let me go.

"Geez, Alice!" I was just playing around…

"Well anyways, we have a limited amount of time, so-"

"No we don't Alice" We're Vampires

"Yes, we do! Of course this is a one in a million chance! You and I are shopping! And you finally are going to enjoy it! Sad though I see no future visions of us doing this again…" Alice began and showed a sad face.

Ok. WE DO HAVE A LIMITED AMOUNT OF TIME, I muse admit. "Fine, Alice what do you have planned?"

She instantly perked up, "Well, I had a thought that maybe we can walk from store to store…."

"Really?" I sighed. "Bella, we're 'you-know-what' so we don't get tired"

"We get bored though"

"Well you wont today remember? SO LETS GO!" she bounce pulling my arm.

We traveled from three stores so far and yet I haven't…wait what does that shirt say?

'I come from a family of BEASTS, SO BEWARE!' I couldn't help but crack up! This was too good! Its cute and its true!

I pulled it down and put in on my arm until I found another hilarious one! 'Never Moon a werewolf!" that's So DAMN TRUE! In both true and false theories, they will shred you up if you did!

Before I even know it I had around 16 Novelty t-shirts for Alcan. Even though Alice already 'saw' the shirts I was going to pick out she still thought they were funny, she couldn't wait to show them…

I did get him regular clothing as well like pants, socks, sweaters…and a hat…which said 'My Bite is bigger than my Bark'…I just couldn't help it…but after 5 hrs of shopping I think its about time we go home…Alice picked out even more than me but they were regular clothing….but the quantity was still big….over 20 bags, I just used up maybe 3, and the bags were big…and he's a kid! I sure hope she didn't plan him to try on all of those, but he must try on the novelty shirts!

* * *

**Hnn, sorry vor the vong vait XD **

**Well, Yah sorry, just wasn't feeling it for a while but ima try to upload more than once a month ok? My b-day past! Im now OFFICIALLY 17! *pumps fist into the air***

**So I think next chappie will be when he tries on the remaining 14 novelty t-shirts! Anyone like to share good ones? Can be werewolf or Vampire related, since he lives with them now :D**

**REVIEW? Of course only if you want to :) no judgement...of course not...**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Twilight, only the darling boy, Alcan :D**

* * *

"Mommy, Alice and Rose are home!" I heard Nessie yell.

Esme was outside holding onto Alcan and Carlisle was looking Alcan over. What the hell happened? Emmett was talking to Edward and Jasper until they noticed us, but what was weird was Emmett was wearing a long sleeve but right arm sleeve was torn off…

Jasper was next to Alice's side, and Rose appeared next to Esme to take a look at Alcan herself. "Emmett was mad because Al, had beaten him in a couple of games considering he was just a noob player, and took Alcan outside and carried him around the house, even when Alcan told him to stop, banging his fists on Em's back, but he ignored them as play, than started running away from the house, messing with him even more…and I don't know why but he than let out a high pitched yell…Emmett can explain the rest…" Jasper told us, while grabbing Alice's hand and kissed it, before touching his forward with hers and looking into her eyes.

"Jazz, whats the matter?" Alice asked as she slithered her fingers into his hair. "It may be due to Al's phased form" Edward said as he took his place next to my side. What did he just say? "Edward what do you mean?" I told him as I looked to Alcan who was also looking at me we scared tear filled eyes. "As Jasper insisted, Emmett should be the one to tell, Alcan had quickly phased back when he came back, Jasper saw only a glimpse, and I see it from both Jasper's and Emmett's mind's."

I walked over to where Esme and Carlisle were holding Alcan. He looked at me warily for some reason, "Esme, may I?" I told Esme as I held my arms open. "Yes, of Course, Dear." She replied as she put him into my arms carefully. He had different clothes on from this morning, I put him in a comfortable position for himself. I noticed their was dirt on his hands and picked one up to examine it, but he pulled it away.

I sighed but continued to carry Alcan, and turned my head to Emmett, "Emmett what happened?" I felt Alcan tense at my words and I looked down at him he only smiled weakly back at me, tightening his grip on my shirt.

We all formed a circle, Emmett than to the right Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Nessie, me and Alcan, and than rose completing it next to Emmett. "Well, Alcan kind of beat me in a game, so I just decided to mess with him the little tike because he won, so I picked him up and ran around the house with him thrown over my shoulder, and he didn't really like it so I thought to tease him a bit more so I started to run away from the house into the woods, but than he tightened his fights and let out this piercing scream" Emmett covered his ears, and put his arms back down, " I dropped him but when I looked back at him his clothes had shredded and their on the ground stood, pup looking Quileute Wolf." Emmett paused and looked over to Alcan, " His eyes were the same color but, he looked…"

"No don't tell her!" Alcan yelled jumping out of my arms into the center of the circle looking at Emmett with frantic eyes. "Please don't tell her Emmett, I'm sorry I attacked you, I wont ever do it again…so don't her" Alcan cried as he raised his hands to cover and wipe his tears, everyone gasped at this new profound development.

Emmett knelt down to Alcan, "Listen Ex-Con, I crossed some invisible line that you didn't want me to pass, it wasn't your fault, and I doubt our lovable Bella will hold it against you, Boy she doesn't even Fear anything. Approaching a Vampire Coven and loving one in fact. I think she can handle it Al." Emmett finished smiling and nudging him on the shoulder, so that's why Emmett's sleeve was torn off. I approached Alcan and kneeled beside him as well.

I turned Alcan to face me, he had slowly began lowering his arms, "Alcan just show me, I wouldn't mind at all and since Carlisle would be itching to see it to, its not fair only Emmett, Edward and Jasper got to see" I fake whined as I pulled him out of the circle.

He was a bit unsure but than he walked further away from us, "Are you sure Bella? Do you promise…that you wont hate me afterward…?" he said as he stared at his fingers. "Yes Alcan, I promise I Wont hate you" Why would he even think that? " In fact Alcan no hate will ever exist, I will forever love who you are now and after." Alcan flipped his head up and smiled at me, wiping the last of his tears, "Alright Bella" Alcan said before he phase…

He was the outmost Gorgeous Wolf, he had given off that…unsettling feeling which left you standing their mesmerized by his beauty… neither approachable nor hideous…His eyes were of a glowing yellow, his fur was a very dark charcoal black, nothing else can make you think otherwise…their was of big difference between his fur color and Sam's. he was lying down feet unnoticeable and tail hidden.

Alcan whimpered and all of us had broken our gaze, he was now standing and looking at all of us, with his tail between his legs, and ears down. Jasper and Emmett started laughing which perked Alcan's ears back up. I saw in my first time, that a Quileute had another color on beside one color., Alcan was pure black, but…his tip of his tail…had the pigmented color of white…pure white as like his pure black. I looked around and the rest of the family were slowing breaking in tiny smiles.

"Is this why you looked so depressed earlier Jazz?" Alice said in between giggles.

"Well, Emmett, Edward, and I, had wanted you guys to see it for yourselves, I had to cover any other feelings or otherwise I would have given the outcome of everyone's reaction away"

"Don't do that Jazz! You got me worried!" Alice told him as she punched him lightly, and cuddled into him for a hug, "I didn't even know when you'll get better, since Al blocks out most of my visions of us." Alice pouted as she hugged him tighter. "I'm sorry Alice, I hope you will forgive me" Jasper whispered as he lightly kissed her on her lips. "Only this one time Jazz!" she huffed and hugged him once more until she let go.

"This is…out of the ordinary…" Carlisle gazed on as he moved forward Alcan, "May I?" He asked Alcan as he motioned for his tail, Alcan bobbed his head and Swished his tail toward Carlisle.

Carlisle grabbed onto the tail, and was examining it, Esme made her way behind him, smiling at Carlisle's fascination with Alcan's tail…Esme was also interested in Al's form, he was truly fascinating even if he's smaller than the rest…to be precise since he only looks around five, his growth was only as big as big as half compared to Jacob's size, still quite big, and would

Esme and Carlisle were not part of witnessing Alcan phase, Nessie had told me she was showing them her new book, and they were ignoring Emmett whining to Alcan that it had just been beginners luck. "And where were you when all this was happening?" I asked Edward, Nessie walked over to were his tail was as well, and pulled on it , Esme told Nessie not to do that It could hurt him, and Nessie quickly apologized, but Alcan just looked back, and smiled that wolfy grin.

Rosalie had smacked Emmett behind the head, to reprehend him as his was cracking jokes at Alcan and walked back into the house. Emmett deserved it, but he quickly apologized to Alcan, and ran after Rosalie, "I Apologized! Come on Rose! Don't be like that!" Can be heard from inside the house.

"So, Edward what were you doing as all this was happening?" I asked Edward, "Hmm I was just in our cottage playing on the piano, waiting for your return." He answered slyly kissing lightly, as we made our way toward Alcan, Alcan began bouncing on his feet, but as we got even closer, he began wagging his tail, hitting Carlisle in his face, which stunned him, but Carlisle just laughed, to see that we were coming. Esme laughed too as she leaned against Carlisle's shoulder, Carlisle kissed her on her head and wrapped his arms around her.

I guess Alcan was really excited to see me, because the next thing I noticed I was thrown to the ground and Alcan on top of me licking my face, for being a vampire that caught me by surprise. "Alright, Alright Alcan! I love you too!" I said as I tried to sit back up, to say so my self, it was a bit difficult to sit back up with him on me. "Now can you turn back? As I recall Alice and I went shopping because of a little someone, and he needs to try on some clothes."

Alcan got off me and ran in the house, I guess to go back into his new room and change back and put on some clothes.

"Hey! Alcan! That was uncalled for!…Hey what are you doing?…Give me back my pants!" Emmett exclaimed with in the house.

O h god…did he just...

* * *

**sorry sorry just edited something out...but i am working on the next ch. sadly tho, it will not contain the novelty shirts. couldnt find much.**


End file.
